Exceptions can be made
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: Harry decides to thank Hermione for 7 years of help with his essays by giving her a night she won't soon forget. One-shot HG/HP


**AN: This is a quick one-shot I just wrote…pretty smutty. Enjoy…some fluff in here too. Oh, for the purposes of this fic, Book 7 and Voldemort never really happened. Well, we can just say Dumbledore killed him in Book 6 and the prophecy didn't matter so everyone is going back to Hogwarts for 7****th**** year and it's good and happy.**

Hermione Point of View

I couldn't believe it! I had gotten Head Girl! I wrote to Harry and Ron instantly and my parents were so proud of me they took me to my favorite place for dinner. Harry and Ron sent back congratulations messages and Ron told me he had gotten Head Boy. I was thrilled for him of course and sent him congratulations back. We had been talking fairly consistently over the summer and I was anxious to get back to Hogwarts for the year. I had studied extensively in preparation for my NEWT classes over the summer and I was looking forward to putting all my new knowledge to use.

Once we finally got situated in a compartment on the train, Harry and Ron immediately began talking about, what else, Quidditch. I shook my head and buried my nose in a book and went to work practicing the spells I'd studied over the summer. I hadn't gotten to practice many of them because in addition to my fears of expulsion from Hogwarts, my mother threatens me against using magic in the house. So getting to pull my wand out again was a blessing in so many ways.

Harry noticed what was going on when the room got drastically warmer.

"Hermione? You doing this?"

I decided to play ignorant since the boys had ignored me for the past hour and a half. "Doing what Harry?"

"Well, the room just got about 20 degrees warmer…"

Ron decided to attempt to be charming, "well it could be because of my extreme amount of sex appeal…I do tend to steam things up"

Harry and I both bit our lips to withhold our laughter and I turned to him, "yes, Harry. I was practicing a warming charm, I'll do the countercharm now."

I muttered the countercharm and we all gave a deep sigh of being able to breathe easier in the cooler room.

Ron groaned and said "geesh 'mione, were you trying to kill us by heating it up in here?"

"No, Ronald. And I'd appreciate if you'd call me by my given name…not some ridiculously shortened form. I was simply trying to practice my charms to prepare for my NEWTs; something I doubt you have even given a passing thought to this summer."

Ron looked at the floor meekly and Harry was madly grinning. "Harry, don't think you're off the hook. You're just as bad as he is. I know you haven't thought about NEWTs either. Don't think I am going to help you two with it all year again. I am not your house elf."

Harry came over and sat beside me and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I won't treat you like an elf. I promise."

I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and said "It's fine, guys. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

The beginning of the year passed quickly and before we knew it, it was nearly the winter holidays. Hogwarts had some mid-year assignments that were pretty nasty, especially for us NEWT level students. I had spent the last two weeks researching and writing my essays for my classes and I had finally finished them 2 days before they were due. I was very proud of myself and I turned to reading for pleasure. Unfortunately, my friends decided that putting off their assignments would be better for them.

"Come on, Hermione…just give me a hint."

"Ron, have you not paid any attention this semester at all?"

"You've been the focus of my attention."

I blushed and took his paper in my hand. I had noticed him looking at me more but I wasn't looking for a relationship until I was done with school and I could focus fully on my beau. I looked over what he wrote and corrected the few errors I saw. He grinned and kissed me swiftly on the cheek before running off to the Quidditch pitch to go fly around for a while.

Hedwig came zooming in the window and landed in front of me. I got the note off of her leg and opened it to see Harry's scrawl. "Hermione, come to the room of requirement, I need your help with something."

I sighed and sent my book back into my dorm and went to Harry.

I entered the room and saw Harry at a desk in what looked like a decent sized apartment.

"What is all of this Harry?"

"Well, my roommates weren't helping my concentration for my essay so I came here."

"This is nice."

"I'm glad you like it. You know, I could easily have the room expand to allow you to stay here as well."

"That's really nice of you Harry. What did you need my help with?"

"Please, Hermione, please read over my essays?"

"Are you going to run off to the Quidditch pitch like Ron just did?"

"No…did he do that?"

"He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek first but yes…"

"Well, I plan on giving you a proper thank you."

I sat and read through his essays for the better part of three hours, jabbing my wand at the paper occasionally to make corrections. Harry left in the last half hour to run to the kitchens to get us some food. When he returned, I had just finished and I turned to see a candlelit table set up for us.

My jaw dropped and Harry grinned.

"I told you I would thank you properly…"

"This is so nice…"

I sat in my chair and Harry pushed me to the table and served up all of my favorite food from Hogwarts' kitchens. I ate happily and we talked about our plans for winter break and I was focused on what he was saying that I didn't even notice the room's décor changing until I looked up.

I stammered at Harry as he stood in front of me and led me to a huge bed. He laid down next to me and I looked at him utterly confused.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Well, I have had you help me for 7 years of homework and I figured I owed you pretty big after all of that."

"So what exactly is my reward?"

He didn't say anything. He simply moved closer to me and I could feel his breath warm on my face and he pressed his lips close to mine. He moved his lips gently against me and I felt his tongue graze my lips. I was surprised to feel my body responding to his so readily but I opened my lips to allow him entrance anyway. I pushed back from him and looked at him in the dim lighting of the room.

"So my reward is a kiss from you?"

"Not just a kiss, Hermione. I am planning on giving you pleasure like you have never experienced."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I was instantly nervous. I had never had sex before and it seemed as though Harry was insinuating that he was going to have sex with me.

"Don't worry. I won't push you Hermione. I just want to bring you pleasure…don't you want to relax some? Term is over…no more homework. I want to show you what I can do to you. Don't think I haven't noticed how beautiful you've become over these past few years. You have truly grown up around me. I have always been thankful for your intelligence since it has helped us so much but I want to thank you for it now. I also can't deny my growing attraction for you over the summer. I wanted to write to you like Ron did but you know I was staying with him at the Burrow and he likes to get jealous. I want to be with you Hermione. I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of you. I figured I could show you pleasure in thanks and that you might realize what a good match we are."

It was the most I had ever heard Harry speak at one time. I was in too much shock to protest when he once again placed his lips to mine, kissing me thoroughly. It held the passion held by 7 years of desire and I instantly responded by returning the kiss. He was gentle but forceful at the same time and I groaned against him before I could stop myself. He grinned and moved his hand down between my legs and slid along up my skirt. He slid his finger along my knickers and I pressed my body closer to him. He slid closer to me and I could feel his erection pressing into my hip before I felt him pick up his wand and mutter a contraceptive charm before vanishing both of our clothes. I instantly moved my hands to cover my body but Harry kneeled on top of me, placing my legs between his. He held my wrists against the bed and grinned.

"You have a beautiful body, Hermione. Don't cover it up."

I blushed furiously but forgot about my clothing state quickly as Harry began to kiss down my body. He started at my neck and moved to my collar bone. I especially enjoyed his mouth there and moaned as he kissed it. He then slid down my body further to my breasts and I moaned as he grabbed them in his hands.

"These are the most gorgeous breasts I have ever seen. They are perfect…see how they perfectly in my hands, Hermione? I can squeeze them so easily…"

With that I moaned louder and writhed underneath his intoxicating touch. He continued to move down my body, blowing gentle air over my wet folds.

"I can already smell your arousal…it's divine…"

He slid a finger inside of me and I pressed against his finger, desiring more than his slender fingers could give. He began to slide it in and out of my wetness slowly and I sighed against him. He removed his fingers out of me and I practically growled in protest. He chuckled softly and kissed me softly.

"Patience…isn't that what you always tell me and Ron when we can't learn a spell?"

"Yes, but you aren't practically dripping and waiting for release at that time…please, Harry, give me my release…"

"You actually have a choice about that, Hermione. You can either have me finish you with my fingers or finish you with my well…my…"

"You mean this?" And I lifted myself off the bed enough to rub my hand against his very hard groin.

"Yes, that…What do you pick? And know, that if you want this to be a one time thing, it can be. I just want to thank you…you can do this with no strings attached if you want."

"Harry, I choose this…" I gave him a squeeze on his dick and he groaned in excitement. "And anyone who can make my body so incredibly interested in them so quickly, I am more than okay with getting to know a little better."

"Even though you told Ron you didn't want a boyfriend?"

"Exceptions can be made I think, don't you?"

At this point he was poised by my entrance and could feel my wetness coating his dick. "Yes, I want to be your exception, Hermione…Merlin…"

He slowly entered me and I sighed gratefully as he filled me up. I squirmed in some slight discomfort but it abetted quickly as he began to thrust into me, filling me to the brink every time. I was already on the brink when he started so I lost control as he went into me for about the fifth time. I gasped and gripped his shoulders with my nails and he smiled as he saw me orgasm around his dick and felt my spasms. He had me lie on my stomach and entered my folds again. This provided a different angle that I found instantly turned me on again. I was moaning his name and he gripped my breasts as he continued to slide in and out. He increased his speed and I was nearing another release and I couldn't hold on anymore as he exploded inside of me as I orgasmed again.

He collapsed next to me and we laid there for a while. I felt him tracing patterns on my naked back and I snuggled closer to him. He laid his arm around me and held me close.

"So are we like together now?"

"If you want to be, Hermione. Like I said, we don't have to be together…I truly did this as a thank you."

I turned over and looked at him, "Harry, you have made me want to see if this incredible physical chemistry might translate into a fulfilling relationship."

"I will do everything in my power to make it work…and we will deal with Ron together. Just promise me you will not give up on me."

"Harry, even if I wanted to give up, I am pretty sure you could figure out a way to convince me of not giving up now…"

"What do you- oh…well…yes I think I could." He grabbed my breast as he said that I kissed him fiercely as we continued to explore a new relationship that may have been a thank you but was quickly becoming so much more.


End file.
